


Closeted

by BlueFairy4Ever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not really, there is a little plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairy4Ever/pseuds/BlueFairy4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is impatient and just can't wait until they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this b/c writer's block sucks  
> this kind of helped alleviate it  
> also im sorry but i wrote this at like midnight and im not proofreading this for typos srry  
> if they are really super bad you can point em out and stuff but yeah  
> i hope you enjoy my first smutty thing yup

"Shh! Someone’s going to hear us if you don’t quiet down."

"Well, tha- hah- that’s not really, ngh, my fault, now is it? You aren’t exa- ah- ctly a patient person."

"Oh, shut up, Dave."

You lean in close to his face and capture his lips just as an especially loud moan bubbles its way up his throat, hands sliding up his thighs to cradle the curve of his ass. He’s straddling your lap, pressing as close as possible with the fabric of your clothes in the way. His arms wind their way up and around your neck, rubbing and pulling gently at your hair. It feels pretty nice, just sitting here making out with your boyfriend, but you had other ideas when you first pulled him into this closet, right in the middle of one of his fraternity parties. You can’t take too long, either, because if the other guys found out you fucked in their closet, (they probably already know that’s what you are doing anyway, what with Dave being noisy) they’ll never let you live it down.

But that’s probably part of the thrill of it. That and the few beers that brought you to this point in the first place.

Anyways, things are just not moving fast enough for your liking, so to push things along, you lean up and over until Dave is on his back on the floor, with you leaning over the top of him, sitting between his legs. There’s really not that much room in this closet, you really should’ve picked one of the walk-ins, but there’s just enough room to do what you’ve been planning on doing for, like, the last hour. Sweet.

Dave lets out a tiny yelp at the position change, but you silence him again with a nip to the lip before nibbling your way down his throat. When you reach his shoulder, you gently bite down on the soft flesh there, intent on leaving a mark to admire later. He chokes on a moan, just barely stifles it, and grips the back of your shirt. You’d take it off, but there is simply not enough room in here to do that. Oh well.

"S-shit, John."

"Mmhm.."

You let one of your hands slip down his front, gently pinching and rubbing along the way until you reach the front of his jeans. He’s not completely hard yet, but you’ll fix that soon enough. You unzip the front of his pants and start tugging them down until they reach around his ankles and you have to duck under them to press against his body again. You notice he went commando, too, which you groan quietly at; you think that he knew you were going to try something like this. His dick is slightly flushed, laying a little to the side, and you wish you could suck it, but maybe some other time, when you aren’t crammed into a too small closet together.

Leaning down, you pull Dave into another deep kiss as you unzip your pants as well, pulling them down with your boxers until your dick and the tops of your thighs are exposed. You rub your hand across your erection, jerking off a little to the sight of Dave below you, panting and begging you with his hands in your hair to do something to him, anything just please, stopping when he groans impatiently. You chuckle, he’s so cute when he’s needy.

You bring a hand up to his pretty lips and push a digit in.

"Suck."

He moans softly at this, doing as told and covering each finger you push into his mouth in saliva. You’re basically fingerfucking his mouth, which would be weird if he didn’t make it look so hot. Your other hand moves up and down his shaft slowly; not enough to really help him along, but enough to tease him.

Once your hand is pretty much soaked in spit, you pull it out, letting it travel down to his entrance, rubbing around it carefully. Dave gasps, and you replace your fingers being in his mouth with your tongue as you push in. This is taking a little too long than you’d hoped, and you really want to just fuck him already wow.

You give him a moment to adjust, swallowing down his moans before you insert another finger and start stretching him. He pulls back a little and hisses, and you kiss his face softly and murmur encouragements as you continue your ministrations.

After awhile, you’re able to get in three fingers comfortably. You don’t stop yet, though, because the first time you did this, you didn’t do it enough, and you can tell it hurt him. Not as bad as it sounds, though, but he couldn’t really sit down without feeling just a tiny bit uncomfortable for a while. You also weren’t allowed to fuck him for at least a month, which sucks, but it was your fault, so. Jeez brain, stop dwelling on the past already!

You continue stretching him, but after a moment, Dave’s hands squeeze the tops of your arms to get your attention. You look up at his red, flushed face. He moans a little before he starts, but he does eventually get out what’s he’s trying to say.

"Jo-nngh, John please, please ju- ah- just fuck me already, jesus shit!" he whisper shouts at you. You chuckle.

"Yes sir."

You waste no time lining yourself up with his entrance, pushing in slowly so you don’t hurt him again. About halfway in, you pause and let him adjust again, pecking lips softly and rubbing his sides until he gives you the okay. You push all the way in before you pull out and thrust in deeply. He gasps and you drink in the sight of him as you set a rough pace; panting into his hand, hair disheveled and messy from when you ran your fingers through it, shirt riding up. 

Dave looks really fucking delicious right now. You lean down and kiss his throat, reminding him softly to keep quiet while also praising him.

"Ngh, Dave—"

"Ah! John, John pleasepleasefuckm-" His whispered voice chokes off before he practically keens as you brush against his prostate. You capture his lips in a kiss before any sound really escapes though, because seriously Dave, shut up, we are going to get caught and it’ll be your fault.

You continue roughly thrusting into him, loving how each time you plunge all the way in, he moans into your mouth. Soon you feel yourself getting close, because fuck he’s just so fucking hot, damn, and you warn him so, reaching between the two of you to stroke his painfully hard dick.

At this point, Dave is practically whimpering and wriggling beneath you, hands at a loss of what to do, flitting up and down your back. Eventually they come to rest around your neck, pulling you impossibly closer than you already are (how is that even possible) and keeping you there.

After a few more pumps and thrusts, he pulls away from your mouth with a deep groan, coming all over your hand and his crotch-area. You soon follow, coming hard enough to see stars, but not in his ass so he wouldn’t have to walk around with that for the rest of the party. But yeah, wow, that was really great. You tell Dave so and he chuckles at you while you cover his face in more kisses.

"It was pretty great, yeah."

You reach behind Dave and grab the wad of tissues you’d stashed behind a shoe for clean-up, gingerly wiping up the mess he made of his front, and the mess you made of his ass. What you can’t get off your hand you lick clean, enjoying the way Dave’s face lights up at the sight.

Pulling both of your pants back up, you pull Dave back into your lap and lean against the wall, enjoying that post-orgasmic bliss you love with him. Your arms are wrapped around his waist, his wrapped around your neck, and you both just share a few lazy kisses before he lays his head on your shoulder.

"Thanks for indulging me." You say soft enough for him to hear only. He chuckles some more.

"You owe me for this, you goofball."

"How about a blowjob later?" He blushes and smiles a little.

"Heh, sure."

You both just sit there for a minute before you press your lips to his forehead one more time.

"Love you." You whisper.

It takes him a second, but soon he responds and burrows his face in your shoulder while you laugh a little at his bashfulness. 

"…Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> and everyone at the party heard them fuck
> 
> also posted on tumblr [here](http://cakeiskindagross.tumblr.com/post/55153849403/ive-got-a-nasty-case-of-writers-block-about-my)[](http://cakeiskindagross.tumblr.com/post/55153849403/ive-got-a-nasty-case-of-writers-block-about-my)  
> 


End file.
